Accessories such as cab guards, bed liners, protective bed rail caps and cargo enclosures have been used in the past on pickup trucks. They are generally designed and manufactured without consideration being given to the relationship between the accessories. In fact the accessories often conflict with one another. Furthermore, most of the accessories offered today either attempt to protect the truck bed area or enhance cargo carrying capacity, but not both. Accordingly, a need exists for a cargo anchoring and protection system which allows the use of all desired accessories to be used in conjunction with one another. Furthermore a need exists for a system which is capable of dividing the cargo area into more usable compartments, securely carrying a wide variety of cargo, protecting the pickup bed area from damage and protecting the cargo in the truck bed area from the elements, theft, and damage caused by loads moving as the pickup truck travels over rough terrain.